


A Different Kind Of Lightning

by carikate



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, surprise crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carikate/pseuds/carikate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just walked in the door from my first viewing of the movie, and this had been *EATING* my brain all the way home.</p>
<p>A "missing scene" from the movie, that could turn into more, if anybody's interested.</p>
<p>My first fanfic in *years*, so please criticize kindly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Lightning

"Agent Coulson's down".

"The medical team's here now."

"They're calling it."

With a sigh, Commander Nick Fury clicks off his communicator, and turns to walk away from the body of one of his best agents - and a friend.

He's taken no more than three steps, though, when he hears "Commander!" from the bloody scene behind him and a bright blue aurora sparkles into place in what's left of his peripheral vision.

The white-coated medic's voice is thick with shock and surprise. "Something's wrong here!"

Fury whirls and strides back to stand by the now prone body of Phil Coulson, with shocked medics on either side of him.

The now clearly visible wound on Coulson's bare chest is peppered with sparks of bright blue lightning.

A slow, dangerous smile creeps onto Fury's exhausted face.

"No, something's finally going right."

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover is, of course, with the Highlander universe. Didn't anybody else wonder why Fury was wearing a long, leather coat the whole movie? ;)


End file.
